Yo Escribo Pecados, No Tragedias
by Tormenting-Obelysk
Summary: SongFic Basado en la cancion Y en el video "I Write Sins, Not Tragedies" De PANIC! At The Disco. Clasificado T por lenguaje Explicito.


**Yo Escribo Pecados, No tragedias**

**Hola, Nightwindhero aquí, con un nuevo songfic basado en la canción "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" De PANIC! At The Disco.**

**Quiero aclarar algunas cosas de este fic:**

**1: Tengo falta de inspiración con el fic de Gray Tigre Peligroso!**

**2: Hace mucho que no hago un songfic.**

**3: ****Adoro**** PANIC! At The Disco.**

**4:**** Adoro esta canción.**

**5: Este Fic esta basado en el video de la canción, así que les recomiendo que vean el video antes de leer el fic, les ayudara a entenderlo.**

**6: El fic no tiene pareja específica.**

**7: Es un One-Shot.**

**8: Solo es el primero de varios songfics que tengo preparados.**

**El Tigre, no me pertenece, ya saben eso.**

**Me pertenece José Hawk.**

**Que comience el fic.**

Era una hermosa iglesia

Un hermoso pasillo

Solo en el lado derecho había gente sentada, del lado izquierdo…..nada.

Al final del pasillo estaba parado un hombre al que ya todos conocíamos, era el Cucharón, vestía una bata negra larga y en sus manos sostenía una biblia.

Frente a el estaban dos personas.

Del lado derecho estaba parada una hermosa chica de ojos azules como gemas que eran del mismo color de su cabello, vestía un bellísimo vestido blanco, con guantes largos hasta sus codos, en sus delicadas manos, sostenía un ramo de flores de diferentes colores y olores. Un ligero velo cubría su joven rostro.

Del lado izquierdo un chico moreno, de cabello chino y ojos cafés obscuros, vistiendo un caro traje negro con pantalones del mismo color, exageradamente bien planchados y zapatos demasiado brillantes estaba parado frente a la chica, con una sonrisa simple formada en sus labios.

La ceremonia comenzó y el padre comenzó a hablar.

Algo que nadie sabia, era que un muchacho, vestido en un curioso pero elegante traje con colas color rojo con negro, guantes sencillos blancos, pantalones negros, sombrero de copa y un bastón en sus manos, con delicado cabello lacio castaño y ojos cafés estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados, cabeza cabizbaja, sosteniendo con su mano derecha su sombrero de copa.

Comenzó a cantar.

_Oh,/ Oh,  
Well imagine,/Pues Imagina  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,/Estoy dando los pasos en un corridor de una iglesia,  
And I can't help but to hear,/Y no puedo evitar escuchar  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:/No, no puedo evitar escuchar un intercambio de palabras:_

Te amo. Dijo la novia.

Te amo también. Dijo el novio.

_"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter./"Que hermosa boda! __Que hermosa boda!" dice una dama de honor a un mesero.  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."/"Y si, pero que lastima, que lastima que la pobre novia del novio es una prostituta."_

Al terminar entro rápidamente a la pequeña iglesia por la puerta principal y detrás de el aparecieron detrás de el como veinte personas que se vestían de una forma curiosa causando disturbio entre los invitados.

José, que acababa de entrar a interrumpir la ceremonia volvió a comenzar a cantar.

_I'd chime in with a/Yo entro con un  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"/"Acaso ustedes nunca han escuchado sobre cerrar una chingada puerta?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things/No, es mucho mejor enfrentar esta clase de cosas  
With a sense of poise and rationality./Con un sentido de igualdad y racionalidad.  
I'd chime in,/Yo entraria con un,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"/"Acaso ustedes nunca han escuchado sob__re cerrar una chingada puerta?!  
__No, it's much better to face these kinds of things/No, es mucho mejor enfrentar estas cosas  
With a sense of.../Con un sentido de…_

Todos los invitados que entraron con el muchacho se sentaron de forma calmada en las bancas vacías del lado izquierdo. Mientras el muchacho se acercaba poco a poco a la pareja y de nuevo comenzó.

_Well in fact,/Pues de hecho  
Well I'll look at it this way,/Veremos hacia este lado,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved/me refiero a que puedo salvar el matrimonio.  
Well this calls for a toast/Pues esto amerita un brindis  
So pour the champagne/Asi que sirve la champana  
Oh! Well in fact,/Oh! Pues de hecho  
Well I'll look at it this way,/Veremos de este lado  
I mean technically our marriage is saved/ me refiero a que puedo salvar el matrimonio.  
Well this calls for a toast,/Pues esto amerita un brindis  
So pour the champagne, pour the champagne/ Asi que sirve la champana, Asi que sirve la champana_

Uno de los invitados se levanto y tomo un puñado de un polvo plateado de sus pantalones rayados, lo acerco a su rostro y lo soplo. Después de eso todos los invitados que se encontraban sentados se levantaron y comenzaron a bailar, mientras José, el chico de los anillos volvió a cantar:

_I'd chime in with a/Yo entro con un  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"/Acaso ustedes nunca han escuchado sobre cerrar una chingada puerta?!  
__No, it's much better to face these kinds of things/No, es mucho mejor enfrentar esta clase de cosas  
With a sense of poise and rationality./Con un sentido de igualdad y racionalidad  
I'd chime in,/Yo entre con un,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"/Acaso ustedes nunca han escuchado sobre cerrar una chingada puerta?!  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things/No, es mucho mejor enfrentar esta clase de cosas  
With a sense of poise and rationality./Con un sentido de igualdad y racionalidad._

La novia estaba furiosa, y el novio descontrolado.

En un acto de desesperación, la novia lanzo el ramo al suelo y salio corriendo por el altar hasta llegar a la puerta de madera que servia como salida y entrada principal de la pequeña iglesia.

_Again.../De nuevo…_

El novio vio hacia abajo y el chico de los anillos se le acerco rápidamente dándole una mirada asesina.

_I'd chime in with a/Yo entro con un  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"/Acaso ustedes nunca han escuchado sobre cerrar una chingada puerta?!  
__No, it's much better to face these kinds of things/No, es mucho mejor enfrentar esta clase de cosas  
_

Le decia mientras lo agarraba de la corbata y lo jalaba hacia afuera de la iglesia.

_With a sense of poise and rationality./Con un sentido de igualdad y racionalidad  
_

Salieron, pero lo que vieron, no era bueno.

La novia estaba basándose con un hombre esqueleto, con un sombrero vaquero, chal rojo, pantalones negros y guantes sin dedos.

_I'd chime in,/Yo entre con un,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"/__Acaso ustedes nunca han escuchado sobre cerrar una chingada puerta?!  
_

El novio se deshizo la corbata, molesto por lo que estaba viendo, mientras el de los anillos acomodaba su sombrero de copa.

La novia soltó al muchacho y voltio a ver a los dos hombres, que la estaban observando. Tenia cara de sorprendida y lo único que podía decir era: "Lo siento"

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things/No, es mucho mejor enfrentar esta clase de cosas  
With a sense of poise and rationality./Con un sentido de igualdad y racionalidad._

El de los anillos paso su brazo sobre la espalda del novio y los dos dieron una pequeña reverencia.

Concluyendo con su misión el de los anillos desaparece en el viento.

Concluyendo con la reverencia, el novio aparece con la ropa del de los anillos y sale danzando con sus invitados fuera de la iglesia.

_Again.../De nuevo…_

**Bueno, ese es el fina!**

**Una ves mas, el fic esta altamente basado en el video de la canción "I Write Sins, Not Trageides" de PANIC! At The Disco. De ahí es donde viene el titulo.**

**Tengo pensado hacer varios songfics para sacar más inspiración para el fic de GTP!**

**Gracias por leer y por favor dejen reviews!**

**El Tigre-Jorge Gutiérrez Y Sandra Equihua**

**Cancion "I Write Sins, Not Tragedies" – PANIC! At The Disco. **


End file.
